


With A Flash

by PJTL156



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem/story. Angsty and Depressive. Character death. Reese has to cope with the death of his beloved partner, who he feels he could have saved if he were paying closer attention. Now, in his mind, there is only one way out. T for language and theme. Rinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Person of Interest. 
> 
> And, Harold, I'm sorry for killing you. X'D

Every day I play back through it,

The memory that haunts my dreams,

How your face lit up in the sunlight,

Shining my way, with a small smile almost never seen,

Then I see the fear snap through those eyes,

Moments earlier, so beautiful and sparkling,

Now you're seeing your life flash before them,

The life I never got to ask you about,

Always too scared to push you away,

Now I'll never get that chance.

Can still see the life draining from your eyes,

As my hands cup your face,

Don't even know how I got there,

Blood pooling all around us,

And I couldn't stop it,

Babbling like a fool, trying to fix my mistake,

Should have seen the man behind you earlier,

Pointing a gun your way,

And ending it all,

_Why was I so blind?_

_Instead of protecting you,_

_I was gazing at you,_

_Harold, it's all my fault._

Your finger pressed against my lip to soothe me,

Tears sprang into my eyes,

Just couldn't see straight,

As you told me you loved me,

And before I got the chance,

You died in my arms.

I kissed your cold lips,

Hoping you'd be my sleeping beauty,

And awaken as my [true love](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8097855/1/With_A_Flash),

But we're not in a romance movie,

This is real life,

And it always bites you in the ass,

When you least expect it.

Don't even remember shooting that man,

The evil bastard that took my [whole life](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8097855/1/With_A_Flash) away,

Probably used a whole magazine,

Not that I cared,

Don't think I can about anything now.

With only one bullet to your neck,

Minutes later you were gone,

And my heart accompanied you,

Haven't seen it since,

Doubt I ever will.

I hate myself for not going along,

It would have been simpler,

But if there is no afterlife,

My attempt would be futile.

Drinking myself back into nothingness,

Haven't seen anyone from my past in months,

Never really want to,

Bad memories come by too frequently,

And they're usually about you,

Begging me not to leave,

So scared at first to be alone;

Truly alone, unlike before,

When you knew I would always be there,

Because we were all each other had,

But then your eyes held serenity,

Like all your pain was about to escape,

It was so beautiful, that moment,

When I knew you were at peace,

It had been my wish for so long,

For you to be happy,

But then you touched my face,

And snapped me back to life,

With one final, heartfelt confession,

The one I've been waiting for,

You were gone forever,

The flame you once were,

Extinguished by a strong gust of wind,

That knocked me down with it.

You were right, as much as I hate it,

We both ended up alone,

One of us did wind up killed,

The other left picking up charred bits of themself,

Only to find they weren't whole to begin with.

Alas, with one final swig of whiskey,

The liquid courage I love and hate,

Put the cold metal to my temple,

My heart wrenching and losing steam,

Let my finger linger on the trigger,

Then I hear something blissfully sweet:

Your voice calling my name,

Elated this time,

Not frightened of the inevitable,

So, now, neither am I,

I'm certain you're waiting for me,

So I take matters into my own hands,

With a flash,

Mimicking your own death,

My life's candle goes out.

Feeling weightless, I walk towards you,

Grab you; pull you tightly against me,

Close the distance between our lips,

See your radiating smile directed towards me,

Only me, and no one else,

I tell you that I love you,

And you say the same,

The burden's now over,

Only happiness is allowed here,

A needed change for two scarred souls.

Feel your hand grasp mine,

As you give me the grand tour,

Of the place for eternal relaxation,

And in that hazy moment,

I know for certain,

Within this white and gold paradise,

We'll be happy forever.


End file.
